


Bad man

by Ciacconne



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mind Control, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was about atonement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarounette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/gifts).



It was about atonement, his secret visits with Charles, wanting to ask for forgiveness and knowing that he didn’t deserve it. Erik had committed far too many atrocities that went beyond evil.

It was about the complete immersion in the physical sensations and the emotions he had carefully tucked away, for survival, always, though he had often let rage and anger and resentment blaze his way through his Pyrrhic victories.

It was about intimacy and trust as he laid himself bare, on his stomach, across the bed. He dared to turn his head to see his beloved tormentor. Charles, sitting by his side, was gazing at him with such compassion in his blue eyes.

But as the true purpose of this visit revealed itself, those eyes suddenly darkened into the depths of the ocean abyss.

Charles lifted his hand and swiftly smacked his palm against the round flesh of his ass. A little sting. Not enough.

Charles did it again, with more force and whispered, taunting him, “You are a bad man.”

Again. Harder. The sudden spike of arousal was in the straining pressure of his member pressing against the soft, cool covers. He had wanted to rut against it, but Charles would punish him and he did not want that. Not yet.

“Give me a reason I should not stop,” Charles requested–no, demanded. As seductive and husky his voice could be, over the years, Charles had finally refined his voice befitting his profession: calm and wise, with just a light touch of steel.

“I would leave,” Erik answered and groaned deeply in his throat. Charles had delivered another smack and this one had hurt. There was the simple pleasure in what little friction he received against his member and the sting finally morphed into a painful, yet delicious ache. The concoction of sensations was enough to make him delirious.

“No, you will not,” Charles said. This was an order. He hated following orders.

He reacted then, a reflex now. He disobeyed his lovely tormentor and arched against the mattress. He groaned loudly enough and suddenly stilled. He could not do it again.

Charles smiled, his fingers on his forehead.

Orders. Trust. He rebelled. His mind was screaming.

Blue, he thought out loud.

And everything stopped.

“You’re not ready,” Charles murmured, caressing his back now, from the the tense shoulders, to the line of his spine and the ache on his ass.

Erik hated himself at that moment. He needed it, to let go, but–

Soft lips pressed against the middle of his back.

“Next time,” Charles said encouragingly and even patted his butt.

Erik sat up slowly and brought his lover to his arms. “Yes, fine.”

They would continue to work on this. Erik needed a reason to come back. He had wanted to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and any thoughts that pertain to this work is very much appreciated and encourages me to write more!


End file.
